Standard outboard motors made in the 20 horsepower and under range have a problem in that they are two cycle and highly contaminate the water and air with oil. Purpose of this invention is to create an adapter wherein a four cycle verticle shaft internal combustion engine can be attached directly to a prexisting, manufactured, or constructed outboard lower drive unit thereby creating a four cycle outboard motor and drive unit.